


Stellar Trek

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: (eventual) - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Canon-Typical Trexel Geistman, Fluff, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trexel Geistman Redemption, basically crack until proven serious, idek how serious you should take this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Trexel Geistman is captain of the federation starship Moonshine and he has recently just met his third soulmate.David must be his romantic interest Right? It certainly wasn't hartro and-what? Percy?! don't be rediculous Percy was long gone and they'd only been friends trexel definitely had no feelings for percy***Star Trek Au  where trexel is captain and David is his long suffering ensignbut also a soulmate au where your born with two or three names on your wrist. One for you enemy, one for your best friend, and sometimes one for a romantic interest
Relationships: Bathin/David 7 (Stellar Firma), David 7 & Trexel Geistman, Enola & Hartro Piltz, Trexel Geistman/Percy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Stellar Trek

**Author's Note:**

> look i was trying to find a good fic to write for stellar firma and then I remembered I can write whatever nonsense I want so
> 
> here it is

“Enola! Enola! Wake up!” David said, rousing their roommate.

“What? What is it?” They said lifting their head and blinking blearily.

“Our assignments just came in!” David said shoving a padd under their nose. Yes, it was 0200 hours but they needed to know!

Enola shot up, “Have you opened yours?!”

“No, we agreed to do it together! Now take yours so we can find out!” They exclaimed.

“Okay, okay,” They took theirs.

“Count of three,” David said, “One, two, three!”

They both tapped and read.

“Engineering!” Enola exclaimed, “I was hoping for this! On a starship too!”

“Bridge officer!” David breathed, “I- I’m… oh I'm on tactical….”

“Chief of Security?!” Enola gasped, having moved to look over their shoulder, “How?! Ensigns can't be chief!”

“I- I guess I ranked high enough on the physical tests and strategic exams that they decided to make an exception??” David said reading more, then paused, “This… feels like bigotry.”

“What do you mean?” Enola asked, looking curious.

“' _Oh look the half-Klingon, half-Vulcan is super strong and logical, let's make them security chief even though their only an ensign,'_ ” They rolled their eyes, “I just wanted to be on comms.”

“Ohhhh… yeah okay that’s… not ideal…. But I’m sure they didn't mean it like that!”

“You have an awful lot of faith in Star Fleet Command,” David said, shaking their head.

Enola shrugged, “Well what ship are you on?”

“The starship Moonshine.”

“Me too!” They exclaimed.

“Oh thank god!” David sighed in relief. Even if Enola could sometimes be a bit too understanding to some of the assholes up at the top they were David’s Best friend and they were also the only one who knew what David’s soul marks said.

The names weighed heavy and grey on their wrist, the names were why they even bother to join this stupid space military. 

“48”  
“Trexel”  
“Bathin”

One of those names belonged to a Starfleet admiral. “48” wasn’t exactly a common name. And unless one of David’s bonds was a borg it was almost certainly Admiral 48. 

Starfleet was amazing down in the lower ranks, exploration, science, adventure. But at a certain point in the hierarchy things got tense and it really was militaristic. Rank mattered more than ever and some people chose to advertise exactly where they landed in the pecking order. 48 was so proud of their rank that they changed their actual legal name.

David had to meet them if only to find out whether they would hate 48 as much as they expected to. And the way to do that was to climb the ranks of Starfleet and keep their marks secret.

Enola on the other hand had joined Starfleet for the love of space and had only two marks. 

“Hartro”  
“Sigmund”

They hadn’t met either of theirs either. But that was okay. David and Enola had each other and no marks would change that. They would have each other even when the names turned colorful, and even when they turned black.

“Let’s see… The Moonshine…. Ah!” Enola said as results for their search came up, “New Orleans class, crew complement of 400, can carry up to 800 people total, captained by…. Oh my god, David!”

David frowned, “Pretty sure I’m not the captain.”

“No David _look_!” They turned the padd around and showed them.

It read, “Current Captain: Geistman, Trexel”.

They gasped and their eyes landed on the next line, “Current First Officer: Piltz, Hartro”

“Enola, look at the first officer!” 

They looked quickly.

“Oh my god!”

“Well…” David said softly, unsure of how to continue.

“We may be meeting our life partners in a few weeks!” Enola said brightly. 

David chose not to mention that they just as easily might be meeting their enemies.

***

“Welcome, you two,” A put-together-looking young Bajoran woman greeted them as they were beamed aboard, and just as they regained physical coherency Enola’s wrist lit up, as did the young woman’s.

They both stopped and then the young woman beamed shifting her sleeve, and looking at the name, then looking back up at Enola.

“Lovely to meet you, I expected you might be the one. I’m Hartro Piltz.”

Enola looked tense, “Do you know what we are supposed to be?”

“Not enemies that's for certain, I am very hatefully paired in that regard,” her brow furrowed, clearly thinking of the person in question, then her look brightened again, “Otherwise we can… find it out slowly.”

Then Commander Piltz looked toward David, “And of course our new security chief, Ensign Seven, lovely to meet you. Unfortunately, Enola, I didn’t come here to greet you. Our… _dear_ captain, insisted I bring the new security officer to meet him so he can decide if whoever it is is ‘too Vulcan’ and needs to be fired.”

David’s mouth dropped open.

The computer spoke, “Yikes!”

“I know, I know,” Commander Piltz said, “Believe me I already reported him to Starfleet command but I think that they legitimately have stopped accepting my transmissions at this point, so feel free to request a transfer, but otherwise, we’re all stuck with him!”

“...lovely,” David sighed, “Well I suppose I ought to meet him at least.”

“Right… Enola, please report to engineering, find Harry, he’ll show you the ropes and have your room assignment and schedule for you. Ensign Seven, you’re with me.”

They followed quickly, “A-actually, Seven isn’t my surname, David is.”

“Oh! That’s interesting,” Commander Piltz said politely.

She led them down the hall and Enola went the other way.

“Yes, my mother told my father that she insisted all the children have one name in the manner that Vulcans do, and… my father misunderstood. My mother was off-world when the cell growth gestation was done for all of us and he named all eight of us David and decided to give us numbers to differentiate.”

Their father had been a good man while he was alive but he had not been a particularly smart man. A himbo he’d have been called on ancient earth according to Enola.

“Oh! So you were a clone?”

“Am a clone yes,” David corrected, “my mother was a geneticist and simply mixed their DNA as neither of my parents had a uterus. There were some… issues obviously, but we’re all healthy.”

“That does explain the goo,” Commander Piltz said stepping into the turbo lift, “Bridge!”

“Yes ah… we all have overactive glands,” David winced.

She nodded eyeing David’s uniform, which was thankfully designed to contain goo on most of their body, “You know ensign, I feel as if I know too much about you already. We should probably not talk for another week or two.”

David flinched a bit at the abrupt dismissal but maintained their composure, “Yes, ma’am.”

***

Hartro did a very dramatic pantomime describing what David should do as they arrived at the bridge, indicating with finger guns the tactical station and with a series of motions as if drinking from a bottle indicated the Captain’s ready room. 

David approached the door and pressed the chime. At least they knew this wasn't their soulmate. They simply refused to allow it.

There was plenty of Trexel’s out there this would not be theirs. They would not have to be bound to this man for the rest of their life, they assured themself.

The door slid open, presented a man in a red uniform with legs kicked up on a desk covered in bottles. A line of saliva trailed out of his slack mouth and he appeared to be unconscious.

Then horror of horrors, David's wrist flared with light. The was a sharp feeling in it, almost a pain but not quite.

"No," David whispered, "god no…"

"Hmm?" The man blinked blearily, "wha…?"

He sat up and tugged up his sleeve. His eyes seemed to clear, he beamed, "Seven!"

He looked up at David, "Seven!"

"Captain Geistman, sir," David said standing at attention. 

Fine, if they had to serve on the same bridge as their enemy for the next six years at least they could be professional.

"Seven! So you are to be," he paused to wiggle his eyebrows, "My lover?"

“Sexual Harassment Detected!” The computer proclaimed, “Security alerted.”

David’s badge chimed, “Sexual Harassment Detected, Perpetrator: Captain Geistman.”

David sighed, collapsing their face into their hands.


End file.
